halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Romance Roleplay: Bakily (BakuuxLily)
this is a romance between Bakuustorm the Two Tailed Cat Halfbreed and Lily the Echidna Status Boyfriend and Girlfriend Story Lily: (chatting with her friends) ?????:(Ridding his Motorcycle and drives past Lily and her friends) Lily: huh? the stranger parks his bike in front of a guitar shop, he takes off his helmet, it is a gorgeous Two tailed Cat Lily: (blushes) O-oh... Bakuu:(Winks at her) Lily: ^°^; Bakuu:(Walks to one of his Friends) Andrew: Sup dude Bakuu: Wadup Andrew Dunno bro, hey hot chicks at 3:00 bakuu: Yeah, dare me to ask hot babe #1 out? Andrew: Double dare Bakuu:( Walks over to Lily) Lily: ...Hey? Bakuu: Hi, would you like to go out with me? Lily: Dude, we barely met... Bakuu: (Oh please you must have heard of me Lily: Well, yeah. But that still doesn't explain anything. Bakuu:(Shall i take you out for lunch? Lily: You're really struggling, aren't you? >w> Bakuu: Struggling (Laughs) No Lily: Yep, you're struggling... Bakuu:(Eyes flash red but then calms) I am Bakuustorm of Apocalia Lily: Name's Lily the Echidna, sir. Bakuu: call me Bakuu, and skip the formalities Lily: Um... ok. If you say so. Bakuu:(Right arm shaking a bit) Lily: Huh? Are you... alright? Bakuu: Yeah, just Adrenaline Lily: Okay, good... Bakuu; see ya tonight Lily (Gets on his bike) Lily: Where, exactly? Bakuu:(Burger King Lily: Well... alright. Bakuu:(Licks) Lily: ^.^ Bakuu:(Rides off with his friends) One of Lily's friends (a cat) teases her playfully. The Cat: (giggling) Looks like you finally got a boyfriend... Andrew: (Looks at the cat) Hey good looking The Cat: (smirks) Hey, cutie... Andrew: Need a ride? Bella (the cat): I guess so... Andrew:(Hands her a spar helmet and his jacket) Bella: (puts them on) Andrew: Hang on baby (Rides off to Bella's place) Lily: (completely silent) ... (Later that night Lily: (parks her car, waiting) Bakuu rides in on his bike) Lily: ("suprising... I got there first) Bakuu:(Gets off, he is fansionably late) Lily: Um... (doesn't say anything) He hands her a diamond necklace Lily: Er... thanks, man. Bakuu:(Bows( Lily: (smiles) Bakuu: Takes her hand and walks with her) Lily: Hm... Bakuu:(smiles) Lily: Um... I'm sorry, but I kind of overheard you when you were talking with a friend. Is... is this really just a pointless bet? Is this even a real date? Bakuu: A bit of both milady Lily: (glares at him) Bakuu:(groans) Lily: Hmph... I knew it. (walks off) Bakuu: Lily wait Lily: (stops) ...? Bakuu: I may be dating you cause of a dumb bet, but to tell the truth, I love you Lily: ... (flips him off) (lololololol) Bakuu:(Rolls eyes) Lily: (silent, her arms akimbo) ... Bakuu:(Walks to her) Lily: Hm... Bakuu: Believe me or not Lily: Well, Bakuu... (sighs, then slowly goes up to Bakuu, kissing him) (she blushes, embarrassed) If... if you honestly love me, then I'll love you back. (blushes deeper) This... this is awkward. Bakuu: (Kisses her back) Your so pretty Lily: (still blushing) Thanks... Bakuu:(Walks with her inside Burger King) Lily: (calming down) ... Bakuu: So whatcha want to eat Lily-chan Lily: I'll just get a drink... Bakuu: ok Lily: ... (He gets her a medium drink) Lily: ...Thanks. Bakuu:(Nuzzles) Lily: ^_^ Bakuu:(hugs) Lily: Heh... Bakuu:(Purrs) Lily: :3 Bakuu:(Kisses her cheek) Lily: (smiles) He orders his food Lily: (waiting) He returns with a Whopper with Large fries) Lily: Hm... Bakuu: Have some Lily: Um... I just ordered a drink. Bakuu: i am sharing Lily: Well, I'm sorry, but no thanks. I'm not hungry. Bakuu:(Ok Lily: (silent) Bakuu: He eats) Category:Royal Romance Category:Romance Category:Alternate Reality